


i can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire

by sirensangel



Series: of mechs and monsters [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: ( aren't we all ), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Ficlet, I don't know what this is too honestly, I was just brainstorming ideas and this popped up, One Shot, Vampire Bites, Vampires, dom!megatron, mild gore (?), only to hide the fact that he's a sub for powerful women, please don't kill me for this, sexy vampire feeding, this fic is basically megatron not wanting to admit his teeth kink, vampire and decepticon solidarity, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: “ Don’t be shy, my lord.”You lifted the glass to your mouth, sipping the clotting liquid – letting a drop trickle down your chin. His eyes flickered down to your lips, no doubt admiring the outline of your fangs, before following the trail of red slithering down the column of your neck.“ I don’t bite.”( Part one of the Monster series : Vampire )
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You
Series: of mechs and monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834864
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	i can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire

**Author's Note:**

> okay before you come for me, this is so unlike me to write this, but I originally wrote this to take a break from stressful exam preparations while I had a copy of Dracula in front of me. I hope you enjoy this ( self indulgent ) ficlet !

Megatron has always thought humans were repulsive. He had expected nothing from such a primitive race. Born out of Unicron, mankind was bound to bring destruction everywhere they go.

Seen from the way they slaughter animals for consumption and skin them for clothing.From the way they plunder and scour the Earth until there is almost nothing left.From the way they take, and take and take.

It was as if they were created to pillage, to terminate, to _feed_.

But this…this was different.

He stared at translucent bag cradled between your fingers, the crimson liquid sloshing inside. Your silhouette peeled back by the artificial lights pouring off the Nemesis.

“ Is this all you’ve managed to get me, doctor?”

Knockout flinched, narrowing his eyes at you. “ I’ve been informed that one unit of blood is equivalent to one pint, therefore shouldn’t four units of blood be enough to satisfy you ?”

You jingled the blood bag, frowning. “ I suppose. I wished you had at least brought back something…fresh.”

Your eyes slide over to catch Megatron’s, a playful smile tugging your lips. The warlord finds himself feigning indifference, raising a brow at your conversation. Once the meaning of your words finally settled on Knockout, he shivered – catching the attention of several Vehicons on the bridge.

Even Soundwave has seized his typing.

“ You-you wanted me to bring back a human? To _feed_ on ?” He surpassed a gag, shaking his head. “ I couldn’t care less about the fate of an organic, but even that’s just…cruel.”

In the distance, Dreadwing scowled at your laughter, turning to exit through the doors. The Vehicons were now looking at one another, their hesitance and shock visible through the way their shoulders drop. You pulled on the tube, slipping it past your mouth before sucking – humming at the taste.

Megatron held your gaze, watching the way your throat bob with every gulp.

Never in his years has he seen something so…disturbing. You were supposed to be nothing short of a human folklore, a figment of mankind’s fragile fear. Cybertron wasn’t an exception to the concept of ‘fairytales’: many Mechs and Femmes have conjured their fables to explain what was once incomprehensible. Vos used to think acid rain were the tears of Primus, Iacon once believed oil emerged from the heart of Solus’s decaying body. These stories have been passed down generations, a relic of each culture. Only sparklings believe in such tales.

Yet, here you are.

A vampire, the humans called you. A demon who searches the night for people to feed upon. The first time you met, you had your mouth burrowed against the throat of a MECH soldier. Your eyes brilliant red under the shroud of trees, the moonshine showcasing the pool of red pouring down your chest.

The sight had appalled him, yet somewhere in the middle, you have managed to scratch a Vehicon with your bare hands – jumping at the height that was physically impossible for humans. That was when you catch his interest. That night, a bargain was struck between the two of you. To prevent you from further starving, the Decepticons will provide you with access to blood, in exchange for a liaison. It was about time, that they have someone to provide them with information the internet couldn’t.

You were more than happy to do so, considering that they can hide your tracks after every hunt – or in this case, bring you your food. It was vile, it was repulsive, it was _intoxicating_.

Megatron exit the room, not without sparing you another glance – watching the way you toss the empty bag at Starscream’s feet to agitate him. The seeker jumped, yelling at you, all while you laughed.

Your fangs alluringly sharp against the soft curve your bottom lip.

* * *

Time seemed to pass differently within the Nemesis. Even with his chronometer, Megatron had no instinctive way of telling whether it was day or night. Not when the ship was built to keep out the light.

He strolled through the halls, finally passing by a window.

The clouds were thick and oppressive, the roll of thunder foreshadowing the heavy downpour that followed soon after. The rain bounced off the hull, noisily echoing throughout the empty space.

" It is a beautiful night, is it not, my lord ?"

You were standing a few feet away, admiring the rain with both hands behind your back. The dress you wore left your shoulders bare, plunging to expose the curve of your back. It trailed after you as you approached him, your heels clicking against the tiles.

" Have you reported to Soundwave?"

" I have. It is only right if I follow the protocol."

The silence continued and Megatron watched you from his peripheral. Without the sun, you were free to roam where you wish, having seen firsthand how the sun rays pricked your skin. As much as he doesn't want to admit it: the longer you stayed, the more you _fascinated_ him. At first glance, you were no different from a human. Aside from your inability to cast a reflection and bloodshot eyes, you could easily blend with the crowd. A hunter among prey.

Although, you have mentioned the existence of vampire hunters. Of men who wish to hunt you down, for you are wretched, tainted, unholy. A spawn of hellfire, an omen, a curse. As much as he wanted to scoff at the notion, they were wise to be cautious of your kind.

He has seen you fight, and even your presence unsettled Airachnid.

He was almost impressed. Almost.

" May I offer you my company, Lord Megatron?"

He scoffed. " And you believe I am in need of your company?"

" It wouldn't hurt."

At your challenging stare, Megatron had no choice but to follow you. His soldiers might have no issue with openly showing their fear, but he refused to give you any chance to even assume he's afraid.

Because he wasn't. If anything, he finds it _thrilling_.

Perhaps it was the gladiator in him, the fighter that craved and worshipped violence. Whatever it was, the sight of you was enough to quench his thirst. It was vile, it was sickening, it was -

You lowered yourself against a cushioned chair, draping yourself over the furniture. He surveyed the room, noting the heavy curtains draped over the windows. Your quarters was nearly void of any light, save from the one coming from the entrance. Under the half-light, your eyes _burned_.

“ Don’t be shy, my lord.”

You lifted the glass to your mouth, sipping the clotting liquid – letting a drop trickle down your chin. His eyes flickered down to your lips, no doubt admiring the outline of your fangs, before following the trail of red slithering down the column of your neck. 

“ I don’t bite.”

He let out a dry laugh, stepping inside. " I see you've made yourself at home."

You spared the ceiling a glance, clapping your hands twice. Rows of artificial candles lit themselves, glowing under the hood of the night. He doesn't need to ask to know that you have requested them off the Vehicons. " I have. You gave me this chance my Lord. You gave me a home."

You finished the glass, raising it to the light before lowering it by the table behind you. You stared at him.

" How could I ever thank you?"

" This is not your home." He sneered. " You are merely here on...special terms."

You raised your brow. " Oh ?"

" What are you playing at, human?" He crossed the distance between you, yet even this close, you seemed unperturbed by his towering form.

" I am not human." You glared. " We both know this."

You swept your hair back, curling a finger to beckon him closer.

Megatron should feel outraged by your actions, he should reprimand you, punish you. Instead, he only complied, displacing his mass so he could slot himself in front of you. A pleased smile pulled back your lips, revealing the protruding fangs. Sitting up, you eyed him, drinking in the sight of his armor.

A hand traced up his arm, curling against his shoulder to steer him closer. Your mouth dangled precariously over his.

" You know what I am."

He grabbed the side of your neck with one hand, tipping your head back roughly. Yet, you only laughed, arching against him with a satisfied hum.

" Say it. You know what I am."

You guided his helm to the side of your neck, and you can feel him ex-vent against your skin. His teeth grazing your pulse point. 

" _Vampire_."

At this, you quickly reversed your positions, letting him hit the couch with a thud. You wrapped your legs around his waist, baring your teeth. A thrill shot up your spine at the sight of him grinning, his canines glinting under the golden lights.

Megatron watched as you disappear against the junction of his neck, your breath trickling down the cables. He admired the rapid rise and fall of your chest, listening to the hammering of your heart.

There was a moment, before he growled, feeling your tongue against the sensitive wiring.

" You will not survive feeding on dark Energon, little vampire." He warned, only to be cut off when you sink your teeth against his throat.

Megatron grabbed your shoulders, as if to push you off, only to find himself melting into the pain. Slowly, pleasure bloomed around the wound, deliciously overlapping with the burn.

When you lifted your head, there was a sharpness in your eyes that caught him off guard. They set themselves on fire, before dissolving into the warm glow of coal against the hearth. Energon messily dripped down your chin, the liquid glowing as it dribbled off your lips and onto his chest.

The sight itself was enough to turn his cooling fans on, breaking his control.

Yet perhaps, he was never in control to begin with, judging from the way you were hungrily eying him. His cables were bleeding all over the couch, but you didn't seem to care. Teeth tainted with his blood.

" My lord we are on equal grounds." You purred. " I too have lived for centuries. I am no mortal, do not treat me as one."

At this, Megatron grabbed both your wrists, abruptly sitting up to press you against the padded seat, the velvet sinking against your weight. He raised your hand against the wall, trapping you. Megatron let his eyes wander over your body, shamelessly admiring the contrast between your soft curves and his sharp claws.

" Very well. If that is the case," he chuckled, hovering above your bare shoulder to lick the flesh. His tongue, hot and heavy, sending you squirming.

" I believe it's my turn." 

Megatron has always thought humans were repulsive. He had expected nothing from such a primitive race. Born out of Unicron, mankind was bound to bring destruction everywhere they go.

It was as if they were created to pillage, to terminate, to _feed_.

But with you moaning his name while he tore his teeth through your skin, Megatron can't help but succumb to their greed.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, never thought you'd read that huh ? Me neither. My interest in Megatron began when I was rewatching tfp clips on youtube, and when the scene shifts to Megatron my brain went : wait a minute...why is Megatron hot ? And afterwards my brain decided to press the alarm and go to shit.  
> Anyways, reviews are always appreciated ! <3


End file.
